


He's going to dump me

by timetogoslumming



Series: Camp Mountain Ridge [2]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, spot's birthday is coming up, super gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetogoslumming/pseuds/timetogoslumming
Summary: Spot's birthday is coming up and Race is acting suspicious.This is set in the Camp Mountain Ridge universe. Just a quick lil drabble!





	He's going to dump me

One day near the end of July, Spot collapsed onto the couch next to David in Manhattan with a heavy sigh. David, who was in the middle of a book, didn’t even look up. He was waiting for Jack to get back from a conference call, and Race and Crutchie were off running programs. A minute passed before Spot sighed again. David carefully bookmarked his book. “Yes?” he asked.

“It’s nothing,” Spot grumbled.

“Great,” David said, picking his book back up.

Just as he started reading again, Spot interrupted him. “Race is going to dump me.”

“What makes you think that?” David asked.

“He’s been really distant,” Spot replied. “He hasn’t hung out with me pretty much all this week, and I’m pretty sure he’s avoiding me.” He spoke casually but David could tell by the set of his jaw that Spot was actually really worried. He and Spot had fallen into an odd friendship during the summer, but Spot was still kind of hard to read.

In this case, though, David knew exactly what was going on, and he had been sworn to secrecy. “Have you tried talking to him?” he asked.

“What part of ‘he’s avoiding me’ did you not get?” Spot snapped. David shrugged. “I asked him about it yesterday but he just said he didn’t know what I was talking about.”

“I’ll see what I can find out for you, okay?” David asked. “Just don’t freak out just yet.” 

Spot grimaced. “It would just be really typical for him to dump me  _ this _ week,” he said. 

“What makes you say that?”

“It’s my birthday on Friday,” Spot said. “And my birthdays are always awful.”

“Happy birthday,” David said cheerily, like it was a surprise to him. But he had known about Spot’s birthday for over a week now. “Why are your birthdays always awful?”

“We don’t all get bar mitzvahs and balloons,” Spot replied sullenly. “My mom got arrested on my birthday, my dad almost always forgets it, I got fired from my first job on my birthday, my dog died on my birthday… and that’s just the highlights.”

“That sucks,” David said genuinely. “I’m sorry about that. But just… don’t worry yet about Race. You know he’s been stressed about school starting back soon. It’s probably just that.”

Spot sighed again before checking his watch. “I’ve got to go,” he said. “Mush has a kid that can’t swim and keeps trying to sneak into the deep end.”

“Good luck,” David called as Spot left the cabin. 

 

Before dinner that night, David pulled Race aside. “Spot came to talk to me earlier today.”

Race arched an eyebrow. “Does he know about this weekend?”

David shook his head. “Not a clue. He thinks you’re going to dump him.”

“What?” Race asked in shock. “Why would he think that?”

“Apparently you’ve been avoiding him all week,” David replied. “He’s had a lot of bad birthdays and he’s really freaked out.”

“Yeah, I know he’s not a big birthday person,” Race said. “That’s why I’m doing this! Just… don’t let him think I’m dumping him. If I talk to him too much, I’ll ruin the surprise. I’m not good at keeping secrets.”

 

As the week dragged on, Spot grew more and more nervous. When Race approached him after the weekly staff meeting, Spot was ready to shut down. “Will you go into town with me for a little while?” he asked.

Spot swallowed, then nodded nervously. That question had sounded too much like the infamous  _ we need to talk _ . Race drove them in the car he had bought two weeks earlier, and the ride was mostly silent, aside from the radio playing softly in the background. That day, Spot had gotten birthday wishes from a few people- the guards, Davey, Jack, Crutchie- but Race hadn’t even mentioned his birthday. 

After around forty-five minutes of driving, they pulled up to a small house that Spot had never seen. “Come on,” Race said. 

Spot followed him to the door, which Race unlocked. “Where are we?”

Race didn’t answer, and Spot bit his lip as they walked into the dark house. “I thought we’d go somewhere private,” Race said. He led Spot into the kitchen before turning on a light. 

It took Spot a few minutes to take it all in. On the counter, there was a huge pie with candles sticking out of it with a small stack of wrapped gifts next to it. “What’s going on?”

“It’s your birthday party,” Race replied, like it was obvious. “I figured you’d rather just do something as the two of us than with a huge group of people. I got us this Airbnb for the weekend.”

“This is for me?” Spot asked, staring at the pie.

“Yeah, I remembered you said you don’t like cake so I thought…”

“You rented an Airbnb for my birthday?”

Race froze. “Yeah? Do you not like it?”

Spot turned to look at Race incredulously. “I thought you were dumping me.”

“No way,” Race said, shaking his head. “I’m just really shitty with surprises and I didn’t want to accidentally tell you.”

“You even got Davey to keep his mouth shut.”

“Yeah, that was kind of tough,” Race admitted. “But I needed him and Jack to get the house and the booze for us, since I’m not old enough.”

Spot grabbed Race and pulled him close, dragging Race’s head down low enough to kiss him. “Happy birthday,” Race finally said against Spot’s lips. 

“This is the first birthday party I’ve ever had,” Spot said quietly. 

“I know.” 


End file.
